


Triplets are quite the trip

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Cowgirl, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/F, Facial, Hung Loli, Kissing, Sistercest, Vaginal Sex, cumflation, futanari gangbang, loli threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: Nine years after Ying knocks up Maeve with triplets, there lives take a turn for the sexual with their always horny little girls.An Anoymous commission
Relationships: Maeve/Ying (Paladins)
Kudos: 22





	Triplets are quite the trip

Maeve lay in her hospital bed, hands on her stomach while her wife Ying stood beside her.

  
“How are you feeling Maeve? Delivering Triplets didn't look easy.” Ying asked with concern.

“I’m doing better, still in alot of pain though.” Maeve Responded. “I just want to see our little babies though.”   
  
“You should have seen the cocks on our little ones. I bet they’re going to grow up to be nice and big like their mommy.”

“Don’t discount yourself, Ying. They might be bigger than us both.”

/-/

Nine years later on a monday…

“Come on Erin, you can take it!” A panting Maeve said to her daughter as she held Erin’s little legs up and was punching her cervix with her nine inch cock like a world champion boxer. The pink haired cat girl’s throbbing fuck rod reshaped daughter’s tight pre-pubescent kitty as it barrreled in and out covered in her syrupy lubricant being released by her pussy. 

  
‘Mommy, I’m gonna cum! I can’t hold it much longer” Erin fired back. She was the splitting image of her mother with a few small differences. Her hair was black and was a bit longer, coming down to her shoulders. Being only nine, she had almost no breast development to speak of but within a few years that would change most likely. The one major thing she did inherit from her mother was right between her legs. A hairless, smooth, and pink twelve inch cock was swinging back in forth from her crotch as her mother was fucking her, Erin’s large egg sized nuts jostling from her body getting pounded so hard.

“Don’t cum Erin! This is how you build endurance!” Maeve grabbed a stop watch from the nightstand as her toned hips continued their relentless assault. “You’ve passed your record of twenty five minutes, let’s try for thirty!” She put the stop watch back down and leaned over her daughter, shifting positions so Maeve’s round jiggly butt was positioned right over top of her Daughter’s nubile snatch. She stared into her daughter’s blue cat eyes as Erin’s face was twisted into a lewd expression. Erin’s cheeks were flush and her tongue hung limply from her tiny pink lips.

Maeve’s attention then turned to that tongue, taking it with her lips and sucking on it. Erin, whose mind was currently unable to form coherent thought from the multiple orgasms being brought on by the giant Futa cock shoveling out her pussy, managed to realize what her mom wanted and made her lips meet her mothers. Their tongues slipped into each other's mouths and their lips drooled with spit as they hungrily made out with one another, Maeve’s tongue overpowering Erin’s and going into her throat to which she responded by gagging and gargling it.

Erin’s legs wrapped around her mother’s waist to bring her closer as she was jackhammering her pussy, she didn’t want her Mom to let up. Erin did her best to withdraw from Maeve’s invading kiss, her own cock ready to explode at any moment.    
  
“Mommy, please cum in me! I want more little sisters!” She said weakly, overcome with lust.

  
“You’re not old enough to have kids yet honey but I will. Cum with mommy okay?”

Erin nodded and soon after her mom thrust deep inside her and she could feel her cock twitching inside her which was soon met with a burst of sticky hotness being fired up into her belly. Erin screamed in pleasure and let her cock finally orgasm, shooting its payload between their hot and sweat bodies.   
  
As their abdomens were being drenched in Loli cum, Erin’s belly began to swell to an enormous size as Maeve’s load flooded her cervix with liters of virile Jizz. It grew to such a size that it lifted Maeve up several inches.

When Maeve’s cock finally stopped blasting, she pulled her soaking member from her daughter’s pussy and rolled over. Erin’s flat chest and overtly pregnant looking belly were slick with her semen. She grabbed the stopwatch on the table and remarked, “Wow Erin! Thirty five minutes! You did it!”   
  
Erin laughed and began rubbing her semen covered belly. “Thanks mommy, I couldn’t have done it without you.”   
  
“Your welcome, Erin. Now how about we go take a shower and I’ll make you some ice cream afterwards.”   
  
“Awesome! Best mom ever!” Maeve then scooped up her daughter and started making her way to the bathroom. Erin nuzzled her against her sticky chest, lapping up her congealing cum as her cock began to soften. 

/-/

Tuesday….

Ying kicked the door open to their house, the elf woman wearing a business suit. In both her hands she carried her daughters, all three of them hungrily swapping spit with each other and pawing at each other's clothes. Ying had come off of work horny and lusting for her daughters who had shared the same sentiment after getting off of school, both of them jumping onto their mother when they had gotten into the car; ready to tear their mother’s clothes off and go to town on her. However Ying got them to settle down as they were in the school parking lot and told them they would fuck as soon as they got home.

But now as they entered their home they were having a little trouble keeping it in their pants until they got to the bedroom. Ying could feel both of her daughter’s hard ons throbbing and trying to break through their jeans as she took them up the stairs, her own penis was going just as crazy; the buttons on her dress pants ready to pop from the powerful throbs underneath.

“Mmmh, Mommy can’t we just do it here? My pee pee’s been hard all day and my head is starting to get sore!” The daughter on her left, Lin whined as she flashed her big sharp teeth. Lin resembled a shrunk down version of Ying but she wore her hair in a long braid that ran down her back. Lin also had a few more things set her aside from the rest of most little girls. One of these things being the nine inch schlong curled up inside of her panties and the other being her Double D breasts that ballooned out comically from her chest.

“Nnngh..” Ying grunted as she pulled from a kiss with the daughter in her right arm, Ming. “We’re almost there, Lin. Just wait a bit longer.”   
  
“Can.. Mommy suck my cock first?” The daughter on the right, Ming asked. Ming was also just as endowed as her sister with the same size tits and cock. Appearance wise she also resembled Ying but she had inherited Maeve’s pink hair.

“Sure thing, Ming. Just let Mommy get you into the bedroom.” Ying said, sort of annoyed as she charged up the stairs. She kicked the door open to the master bedroom and dropped the children on to their bed. Ming and Lin immediately started unbuttoning their pants to free their trapped erection while Ying did the same. 

As pants and panties went flying so too did cocks spring to full mast, all of the girls sighing simultaneously in relief as their massive dicks could finally breathe and the big pulsing wormy veins on their erections were no longer being compressed. 

This moment of respite didn’t last long before Ying had locked eyes with Ming both of them giving each other a wordless sign of confirmation before Ying dove down, clutching Ming’s big loli cock with both hands; feeling it pulsating in her palms. So much power for one little girl.

She wasted no time impaling her skull on the tower of Loli dick meat. Her pink cockhead spearing past her tonsils and down deep in her throat. The experienced Elven MILF stroked her with both hands, twisting and grinding her palms against Ming’s throbbing shaft while she used her throat muscles in conjunction with her mouth to squeeze and suckled her cock; the smooth muscle of her esophagus tugging at her foreskin in a misguided attempt to swallow it whole.

Meanwhile Lin was anxiously stroking her cock in anticipation, watching her Mom’s face stretch out and her cheeks cave in as she loudly slurped down her sister cock.

Over her mom’s loud glottal noises, Ming squeaked, “It feels sooo good.. Mommy. Don’t… Stop.” However Ying did stop her sucking there much to Ming’s disappointment. Ying pulled with considerable force to yank throbbing dick meat lodged in her throat, a copious amount of pre-cum, mucus, and saliva coming up with it but Ying was sure to keep it her mouth and to not lose it as Ming’s head left her drooling lips. Ying then blew a big slimy bubble from her lips which popped once it had gotten too large, splattering her face with big gooey strands of throat slime. Ming and Lin laughed in response as Ying grabbed both of their dicks and started beating them against her face, smiling all the while; Ming’s wet dick leaving big sticky stains all over her cheeks.

“Now, now Ming. You can’t just hog me all to yourself, your sister needs some too.” Ying slightly scolded her.

“Sorry, Mommy.” Ming replied.

“Both of you have also been real naughty girls, you know that?”   
  
“What? How so?” They both said in unison.

“My clones that I leave behind to babysit you? You know I can feel everything they feel, right?” Ming and Lin both looked guilty at that statement to which Ying continued, “I nearly choked during a meeting because one of you shot a fat load down my throat and another time I couldn’t type up some paperwork because someone gave me like five different orgasms.

“Oopsies.” Ling admonished.   
  
“I’m sorry Mom, it’s just your clones were looking so pretty and they offered. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Good, now who wants first dibs on Mommy’s pussy!”   
  
“I do!” Lin yelled as she sprung up from the bed and went to start removing her mother’s dress pants.

“Wait, you said she could get a blowjob first, that’s not fair. Your pussy is mine!” Ming whimpered as she ran to knock Lin away.

Ying started laughing at her kids over eager competition for the right to their Mom’s vagina. God bless those crazy kids, she thought.

/-/

Thursday…

It was night like any other in Maeve and Ying’s household. At 11pm everyone was supposed to be sleeping soundly. Maeve and Ying fast asleep as they had work in the morning. The kids were also supposed to be asleep for school in the morning but Ming and Lin had other ideas. Lin had snuck into Ming’s room and gotten into bed with her. She lay on top of her sister, the two feeling each other up and kissing like lovers. The silence of the night pierced by the suckling sounds of their little lips and tongues dancing in the darkness.

“Your hair is sooo pretty, Ming.” Lin said, running her hand through her sister’s hair.

“Th-thank you.” Ming said blushing. “I um don’t really do much with it at all though…”

“I like it just the way it is, why don’t we take things up a notch?” Lin reached into Ming’s pants and pulled her cock free from her pajamas, doing her best to stroke it with her tiny hand.

“I.. thought you’d never ask.” Ming mumbled as her shaky hands grabbed Lin’s pants by the waistband to pull them down, Lin helped with the panties; her cock spilling out of them and the cold air hitting her pussy sent shivers down her spine.

Her and Ming had always been super close, the two sisters couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Despite this fact, the two didn’t share a romantic bond. Rather their sisterly affection for one another had merely become sexual in nature.

Lin slid down Ming’s torso as she thrust upward into her sister, Lin putting a hand over her mouth in response; muffling a haughty moan. With Ming fully inside of her, she leaned up and began gyrating her hips on Ming’s crotch. Her own cock was swaying and bouncing as she did. Placing her hands on Ming’s large tits to steady herself, she began to ride her.

Up and down, up and down she went, her tiny round butt flexing and smacking against Ming’s waist. Lin felt a warmth radiating through her body as every nerve tingled from the sensation of being utterly stuffed with cock, she threw her head back as her bountiful breasts bounced with her body. She could feel Ming’s heartbeat through the tower of meat pulsing inside her as if they had become one. With Lin taking Ming so deep inside her, she looked down and saw that Ming’s cock was causing her belly to bulge upwards as she slammed her little self down on it.

She moved her hands from playing with Ming’s hard nipples under her t-shirt to holding her belly, feeling her sister poking through. She continued to hold her belly for a few minutes as she rode her sister’s cock. The Two of them were biting hard into their shirts to stop themselves from moaning loudly but even still, they were caught.

The light flipped as a figure stepped into the room, temporarily blinding the two little girls. Lin didn’t stop riding Ming however, this wasn’t the first time they’d been walked in on. Lin turned her head and saw that it was just Erin who was looking pretty smug.

“Should of figured you too lovebirds were in her having sex. You couldn’t have invited me?” Erin feigned having her feelings hurt.

“I didn’t want to invite you, me and Ming were having a moment so could you go? This is sister-sister bonding time.” In Lin’s head that sentence came out perfectly but in actuality she slurred her words and most of her spaces were punctuated with mewling moans as she orgasmed from having her babymaker dug out.

  
“Well let’s make it Sister-Sister-Sister bonding time. You still have an extra hole open?” Erin began approaching the bed.

“I don’t really feel like sucking dick right now.” Ming said. “If I suck too much I'm gonna get wrinkles.”   
  
“I wasn’t talking about your mouth, dummy.” Erin grabbed her bouncing cheeks and spread them as her pussy sheathing Ming’s sword. “I was talking about this butt.”   
  
“Oh you and your butt stuff, I was wanting to be able to walk tomorrow.”    
  
“Ming with how much you scrub and perfume back here you’re just asking for it.” The strong-willed nine year old smirked evilly as she fished her hardening member out of her pants. Lin squealed as she felt Erin's heavy flesh log smack against her ass, she'd taken her sister's twelve inch monster before to much discomfort and now she wanted to stick it up her ass?

"Wait! Erin! Just wait until I'm done on Ming and them I can-" Lin felt her footlong member slide down her back and clumsily prod against her puckered hole.

"Relax, it's gonna be fine, going in 3… 2..." Erin trailed off as she took her massive shaft and started to push trying to get the tiny entrance to give way. "1!" Lin's butthole suddenly gave way and in slipped Erin.

Erin could feel her sister's cock sliding in and out of Ming through the anal cavity which was situated right above her vaginal canal. The feeling of her Ming's cock rubbing against hers only added to the sensation of Lin's clenching warm hole. Lin had bitten clean through her shirt screaming her head off while Erin began slamming deep in her guts. 

*Plap Schlap Plap!* A chorus of testicle slapping rang out in unsynchronized Melody. Erin was lifted high into the air by her large cock she struggled to pull in and out of Ming's gorilla grip anus. Ming's butthole was however gaping open larger and larger with every thrust in an attempt to accommodate the invader. 

Minutes into their DP, all three girls had lost the ability to form coherent thought. They had become ravenous sexual animals only concerned with getting off and Ming's body had gone lump from so many body shaking orgasms. The cocks fucking her holes were now going at blistering speed, greased in an unhealthy amount of pearly pre-cum that drooled out of her hole with ever swipe. Her belly battered with every thrust, but the temporary bulging soon began permanent as the both cocks audibly erupted.

Lin yelled out as her womb and stomach were filled and pressed against each other with roiling cum. Her belly distended over her waist looking ready to burst. The force of Erin's orgasm blasted her from Lin's ruined asshole and she fell back against the bed, cock hitting her in the face and spraying cum all over her dazed expression..

Ming simply lay there as Lin fell off her boner exhausted, her gaping ruined holes leaking with their milky white baby batter. Lin immediately drifted off into sleep as the two girls watched over her spent body.

“Round 2?” Erin asked as she got back up, cock struggling to stay up from its weight. Ming shrugged and said, “Sure.” before jumping on top of her and kissing her on the lips.

One thing was for sure, everyone was going to be exhausted in the morning.

/-/

Saturday….

Saturday was a special day for Maeve’s family, it was the one day when everybody was home and they could spend time as a family. For Maeve and Ying they thought there was no better thing for family bonding than an all day Orgy!   
  


The family usually designated one person who would service the other four and on this Saturday that job fell to Ying who was naked and on her knees in the living room surrounded by thirty nine inches of thick girl meat. Her daughters were on stools to make up for their height, all of them including Maeve had also stripped down. The three sisters eagerly stroked their oversized cocks and Ying worked her oral magic on Maeve’s nine inch catgirl schlong.

“Yeah Honey right there! Fuhhh...” Maeve groaned trying not to swear in front of the children as her elven wife’s head bobbing back and forth between her legs.

“Come on, Mommy don’t hog her all to yourself, oooh baby!” Erin whined while patting Ying’s bobbing head. Ying had stopped merely stroking her huge loli dick and hot-swapped her plump lips in to start slurping and sucking and choking down as much girl dick as she could manage.

Ying was more than happy to service the two of them together, utilizing her tongue, mouth and throat as she alternated between blowing and stroking both beefy slabs of girl meat she so tenderly tended to. She plunged her blushing face balls-deep into Erin’s tiny crotch, tickling her swollen balls with her wriggling tongue and gagging loudly against the max-capacity throat load of throbbing cock bringing tears to her eyes.

For the next ten minutes Ying’s lovable lips kissed, nipped and ran all up and down the broad sides of their spit greased shafts.

“GLUURK!” “GLUURK!” “GLUURK!” “GLUURK!”“Uuaahph!” The room filled with the sounds of the increasingly juicy smacking and slurping of Ying’s elven oral skills

.

“Ah! Mom! I’m gonna-” Of course it had to end some time, and Erin tossed her head back, both hands strangled by and wrangled within Ying’s black hair, clutching her mother’s head tight to keep her face planted deep between her legs and lips locked securely around the root of her shaking shaft. Ying hummed in delight, letting the vibrations pluck her vocal chords in complimentary chorus to the throbbing thrum of Erin’s great futa cock unloading a gallon of cum straight down her esophagus. Ying worked and wiggled her fat lower lip as much as she could against Erin’s bunched up ballsack pounding clenched tight to her chin, she lovingly laced her hands around her shaking hips, tracing light lines with her fingers across little round butt to keep her from easing away even a single inch, and kept her eyes closed in total focus as she matched every powerful pulse of her dick with a swallow of her own to make the most of each thick rope of roiling jism streaking straight down her motherly throat. By the time Erin at last released her death grip of her mussed-up hair, she’d been drained only a quarter, and backed up to let someone else have a turn. 

Maeve who had her service interrupted by her prying daughter stepped forward to take her place. 

“Come one darling, I’ve got more where that came from.” She said to Ying, who opened her mouth wide and wagged her tongue in anticipation. Unable to hold it in anymore, Maeve beat herself to completion all across Ying’s glowing face. Though the first gobs of cum shot straight into the back of her mouth, Maeve’s aim rapidly deteriorated from there. Four pumps in and the Catgirl’s load was blowing wide across Ying’s rosy cheeks, raised brow and even spiraling off to nick her neck. Not counting an errant shot that won bonus points for rebounding right up her right nostril, in the end the vast majority of Maeve’s sticky bounty seeped into the open pores of Ying’s considerable cleavage, though plenty of swimmers still dripped and slithered down her face from the wrinkles of her forehead to the sticky slope of her lower jaw.

While Maeve and Erin stood leaking and satisfied, Ying took a minute to take stock of her own condition. She licked the spunk from her lips and swallowed what was left in her mouth as Lin came up to her.

“Me next, mom! ” She said with glee, grabbing her mother’s head and pushing her cock six inches deep into her throat and thrusting wildly before Ying could think to herself “Well at least I can take it easy now”.

Ying began to gag as Lin showed little courtesy to her mother’s mouth pussy, keeping her knees bent, legs wide and hips sawing back and forth furiously, which had her hefty manhood punching past Ying’s soft palate, trampling over her tonsils, and just generally fucking her bucking throat for all it was worth. Which was quite a bit, since despite the repeating chorus of “Gluurk— Guahck— GluURK—!” Ying belted out over and over each time Lin’s pendulous nutsack slapped wetly over her nose and eyes, the woman kept her hands in check, offering no resistance other than some attractive shaking of her shoulders, heaving of her chest, wriggling of her hips and knocking of her knees.

This brutal throatfucking went on for 25 minutes leaving Ming waiting impatiently, jerking herself off. She didn’t have to wait long as Lin was rapidly approaching the edge of orgasm.

“Daaaaah!” Lin spit through grit teeth as she slammed all nine inches of her throbbing cock past Ying’s fearsomely fuckable lips til her twitching testicles laid pumped and primed draped down her face. As the swollen skin of Lin’s ballsack dug in deep, adhering itself firmly in the sticky slimy wash of sweat, spit, semen and other assorted throatslop that covered Ying’s face, the little girl’s mighty balls gave one more anticipatory quiver and at last began the laborious process of unloading a terrific amount of genetic material.

The bulk of which was destined to join the earlier-swallowed semen already stewing in Ying’s stomach however Ying was almost completely filled and took everything Ying had not to throw it back up or have it shoot out her nose.

Satisfied, Lin walked away to let Ming have a turn and for Ying to recover from the massive oral creampie.

“Thanks mommy, your throat is the best!” She remarked as Ying coughed a fresh wad of spunk onto her tits.

Suddenly the sputtering cocksucker felt a pair of hands grope at her hair and shoulders, pulling her off the table and down to her knees once more. Rapid, heavy breathing and the tell tale sensation of a hard cock rubbing over her forehead complimented the curt barks of the other man who’d entered the lounge with Stan earlier.

A sputtering Ying looked at Ming who looked eager to empty herself next, Ying gulped nervously, her throat congested with cum and saliva as she approached.

What a week...


End file.
